Lost
by Megchen
Summary: Es geht um die Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth aus Norringtons Sicht und was danach passiert sein könnte...So, jetzt ist wirklich alles vorbei! Mit Kapitel 17 hab ich diese Geschichte nun beendet! Sagt mir doch bitte, wie ihr das Ende fandet.
1. Kapitel 1

Lost  
  
Ein schöner neuer Morgen brach über Port Royal an. Die aufgehende Sonne warf ihr rotes Licht auf die Dächer der Häuser und das Meer glitzerte wie Silber. Commodore James Norrington stand am Fenster seines Schlafzimmers und blickte hinaus. Für jeden hier war es ein würde es ein wunderschöner Tag werden, aber zu seiner Stimmung hätte eher Regen gepasst. Nicht nur, dass heute der Tag war, an dem Wiliam Turner Elizabeth Swann heiraten würde, was allein schon schrecklich genug gewesen wäre, er fühlte sich auch noch schwach und fiebrig. Die Kälte, die am frühen Morgen noch im Raum herrschte, tat ihm gut, nur deswegen hatte er es fertiggebracht, aufzustehen. Er konnte sich schon das Gespött der Leute anhören, wenn er am heutigen Tag nicht anwesend wäre. "Ich kann es natürlich verstehen, dass der Commodore betrübt ist, aber dann nicht zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen ist nicht sehr klug durchdacht..." James Norrington verdrängte die gehässig klingenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf, indem er zur Waschschüssel ging und sich mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht wusch. Danach fühlte er sich etwas besser und er kleidete sich rasch an. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel begab er sich ins Erdgeschoss, wo ihm seine Tante Gwen, eine freundliche alte Frau, bereits das Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Er ignorierte ihren fragenden und etwas besorgt wirkenden Blick und setzte sich an den Tisch. Als sie aber nicht weiter mitansehen konnte, wie er die Scheibe Brot zum wiederholten mal zum Mund führte, dann aber nicht abbiss, wurde es ihr zuviel. " James Edward Norrington, nun reiss dich zusammen! Entweder du benimmst dich jetzt normal, isst diese lächerliche Scheibe Brot auf und gehst dann zu dieser Hochzeit um allen vorzuheucheln, dass dir das ganze überhaupt nichts ausmacht, oder du bleibst hier und bemitleidest dich selber! Aber für eine Variante musst du dich nun einmal entscheiden!" Norrington zuckte zusammen und musste dann gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Er sah die schon etwas ältere Frau an und seufzte. " Du hast ja Recht, Gwen. Ich muss versuchen heute so zu tun, als ob mir alles vollkommen egal wäre, aber hast du denn eine Ahnung, wie schwer das ist?" Gwen sah ihn an und nickte. " Und weil du der James bist, den ich so gut kenne, wirst du das trotzdem durchstehen, wie schwer es auch werden mag." Nun konnte James nichts mehr sagen, er war einfach froh, diese Frau bei sich zu haben, die ihn fast immer verstand und ihm als einziger Mensch Vertrauen und so etwas wie Geborgenheit entgegenbrachte. Aber nun war es allmählich wirklich Zeit aufzubrechen und sich dem Ereignis zu stellen. Norrington ging noch einmal nach oben und schien nach etwas in seinem Schrank zu suchen. Nach einer Weile holte er eine rote, mit einer goldenen Schleife verzierte Schachtel heraus und stellte sie auf ein Tischchen. In ihr befand sich das Hochzeitsgeschenk für Will und Elizabeth - er hatte lange überlegt, für Will nichts zu kaufen, aber das erschien ihm dann doch etwas zu unhöflich. In der Schachtel befand sich ein wunderschön verzierter weißer Seidenschal für Elizabeth und ein hübsch aussehender ockerfarbener Hut für Will. Nachdenklich und fast wieder ein wenig melancholisch wirkend strich James über die Schachtel. Dann gab er sich einen merklichen inneren Ruck, stand auf, zog sich seine Handschuhe über, klemmte sich die Schachtel unter den Arm und ging die Treppe wieder herunter. In der Haustür stehend, überlegte er sich noch, das Gedicht, das er einmal für Elizabeth geschrieben hatte, mit in die Schachtel zu legen, hielt es dann aber für besser, dies zu unterlassen. Schweren Herzens verließ er das Haus und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur nahegelegenen Kirche, in der die Hochzeitszeremonie stattfinden sollte. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Während er durch Port Royal zur Kirche ging, versuchte der Commodore, sich etwas abzulenken. Inzwischen war es früher Mittag und die Sonne hatte sich ihren Weg zwischen den Wolken hindurchgekämpft und stand nun hell scheinend am Himmel. Eine leichte Brise, die den Geruch von Salzwasser mit sich brachte, kam vom Meer herüber.  
  
Es schien so, als ob sich die gesamte höhere Gesellschaft von Port Royal zur Kirche begeben würden und nicht wenige, an denen Norrington auf seinem Weg vorbeikam, bedachten ihn mit einem vorsichtigen, mitleidsvollen Blick. Sie konnten es nicht wissen, aber diese Blicke verletzen ihn mehr, als jeder spöttische Kommentar es vermocht hatte. Er wusste, woran er war - Sie hielten ihn für den Verlierer eines Kampfes zweier Rivalen um eine Lady, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es nie so gewesen. Elizabeth mochte ihn, das wusste er, aber so etwas wie Liebe schien sie für ihn nie empfunden zu haben. Etwas verärgert über sich selbst, weil er sich nun doch wieder zu solch depressiven Gedanken hatte hinreissen lassen, stand er schließlich vor der Kirche.  
  
Er war absichtlich etwas später losgelaufen, somit waren alle Gäste schon in der Kirche. Vorsichtig schlüpfte er durch die schwere Kirchentür und wollte sich in eine der hintersten Reihen setzen. Dummerweise schienen alle nur auf seine Anwesenheit gewartet zu haben, nun waren die neugierigen Blicke der gesamten anwesenden Gäste und des Brautpaars auf ihn gerichtet, das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Entschuldigend nickte er Elizabeth und Will zu und ließ sich dann mental vollkommen erschöpft auf eine der hintersten Kirchenbänke fallen. Den ganzen Gottesdienst hindurch bemühte er sich, sich möglichst unauffällig zu verhalten und bald war das Augemerk der Gäste wieder völlig auf das Brautpaar gerichtet, was Norrington erleichtert aufseufzen lies.  
  
Wäherend der Zeremonie hatte er genügend Zeit, Elizabeth anzusehen und sich ihre Erscheinung für immer in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Sie war wunderschön, wie sie da in ihrem teuren, weißen Kleid, das wohl ihr Vater spendiert hatte, vor dem Altar stand. Ein glückliches Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu sehen, als sie sich dann und wann umwandte, um rasch zu sehen, wet alles gekommen war. Wie hatte er dieses engelsgleiche Geschöpf nur aufgeben können? Anstelle dieses aufegblasenen, arroganten und wichtigtuerischen Burschen von einem Hufschmied könnte nun er neben ihr vor dem Altar stehen...Aber er tat Will unrecht. Er würde Elizabeth vor allem beschützen können und er würde sie fast genauso sehr lieben wie Norrington selber.  
  
Das hielt diesen aber trotzdem nicht davon ab, gegen Ende der Hochzeitszeremonie ein paar heimliche Tränen zu vergießen, weil in ihm etwas unwiederbringliches verlorengegangen war, geraubt worden war, von einem Piraten, der das einfache Leben eines Hufschmieds geführt hatte. James hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, er musste aus diesem Gebäude heraus, heraus aus der Menge glücklicher Menschen, wo er doch als einziger unglücklich war. Aber jede noch so schlimme Qual ging einmal zuende und als alle Gäste und das glückliche, frischvermählte Paar auf dem Vorplatz der Kirche standen, schritt Norrington erhobenen Hauptes zu Elizabeth und Will, verbeugte sich leicht vor ihnen und meinte :" Ich möchte dem frischvermählten Paar meine Glückwünsche aussprechen. Mr Turner? Elizabeth? Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für Sie beide." Er konnte es nicht ertragen, noch länger in Elizabeths Augen zu sehen, da er dort Glück und zur gleichen Zeit auch Mitleid, mit ihm, Norrington lesen konnte. Deshalb drückte er Will schon beinahe hastig das die Schachtel in die Hand und mit einem :" Ich bedauere allerdings sehr, dass ich nicht noch an den Feierlichkeiten teilnehmen kann, aber Sie wissen ja, ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Einen wunderschönen Tag wünsche ich noch." Damit drehte er sich, so langsam es ihm in seinem jetzigen Gefühlszustand möglich war, um und machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ungefähr eine Woche war seit der Hochzeitsfeier vergangen und der Commodore hatte nun schon ganz erfolgreich versucht, diesen schrecklichen Tag zu vergessen, was ihm aber dadurch schwergefallen war, dass dieses Ereignis DAS Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Port Royal war und er ständig von Leuten, die er nicht kannte, angesprochen wurde, warum denn Miss Swann nun diesen Hufschmied geheiratet hätte und ob nicht eigentlich er mit Miss Swann verlobt gewesen wäre. Diese Leute plapperten meistens munter darauf los und konnten sich nicht vorstellen, was sie ihm damit antaten. Nun saß er eines Nachmittags in seinem Arbeitszimmer, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. " Herein...", kam es etwas genervt von innen. James Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er von seiner Arbeit aufblickte und in Elizabeths hübsches Gesicht blickte. Mit zitternden Fingern legte er die Feder, mit der er gerade Pergamente unterzeichnet hatte, zur Seite. Zögernd sah er Elizabeth an :"Setz dich doch bitte. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Sie lehnte entschieden ab und holte tief Luft. Das empfand er nun als nicht sehr gutes Zeichen, aber er zwang sich, nichts zu sagen und einfach abzuwarten. " James, ich fand es wirklich sehr nett und löblich von dir, dass du auf unserer Hochzeit warst. Dein Geschenk gefällt mir ebenfalls sehr, wie du siehts." Sie deutete auf den Seidenschal, den sie sich um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Nachdem sich ihre Blicke eine Weile stumm gekreuzt hatten, senkte sie den ihren und seufzte. Leise meinte sie dann :" James, ich weiß auch, dass es für dich im Moment sehr schwer ist, das Gerede der Leute anzuhören, ich dachte, nachdem unsere Verlobung gelöst war, würden sie auch aufhören, sich die Mäuler über uns zu zerreißen, aber ich habe mich wohl getäuscht. Für dich muss es doch leichter sein als für mich oder für Will! Sie hätten es alle besser gefunden, wenn ich dich geheiratet hätte und nun machen sie Will dafür verantwortlich, dass ich nicht die Frau von Commodore Norrington bin, sondern Elizabeth Turner!" Die letzten Worte hatte sie beinahe geschrien und nun sah sie sich schuldbewusst um, bevor sie Norrington besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm legte und meinte :" Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um dir die Schuld für irgendetwas zu geben, wofür du gar nichts kannst! Im Gegenteil, ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich deinetwegen immernoch ein schlechtes Gewissen habe und mir jeden Tag ausmale, wie du ganz alleine in deinem Arbeitszimmer sitzt. Du warst immer für mich da und ich kenne dich schon eine Ewigkeit, so scheint es mir jedenfalls, aber verstehst du es denn nicht, dass man sich nicht zwingen kann, jemanden zu lieben, für den man eben nur Freundschaft empfindet? Ich..." In diesem Moment unterbrach James sie. "Elizabeth. Du musst dir keinesfalls Schuldgefühle machen, es hat mich zwar schwer getroffen, aber weshalb sollte ich darauf bestehen, eine Frau zu heiraten, die mich nicht liebt? Damit würde ich uns beiden keinen Gefallen tun und eine Ehe sollte doch möglichst glücklich sein, oder? Natürlich fällt es mir schwer, dich so einfach aufzugeben, aber das wichtigste ist mir nun, dass unsere Freundschaft weiterhin bestehen bleibt. Außerdem möchte ich klarstellen, dass ich nun nichts mehr unternehmen werde, euch beide auseinanderzubringen, falls Will das befürchtet. Ich hoffe aber, dass du weißt, dass ich ein Ehrenmann bin und so etwas nie tun würde." Elizabeth sah ihn weiterhin ernst an und meinte :" Ich wusste, dass du Verständnis haben würdest, James. Eigentlich wollte ich dir auch noch mitteilen, dass wir ab morgen auf Hochzeitsreise sind, wir fahren nach Frankreich, sind also für ein paar Wochen nicht da." Nun stand sie auf, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. Danach machte sie sich hastig wieder los, murmelte etwas, was er nicht verstand und war schon wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. James stand eine Weile verwirrt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und brachte es erst nach einigen Augenblicken fertig, ihr hinterherzulaufen, was dann natürlich sinnlos war, sie hatte das Haus schon wieder verlassen. Er vernahm noch ihren Geruch, der wie eine tröstliche Wolke im Zimmer schwebte. Wenigstens etwas von sich hatte sie zurückgelassen. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


	4. Kapitel 4

Dieser Tag wurde ein sehr langer Tag für Commodore James Norrington, aber auch ein noch so langer Tag neigte sich einmal seinem Ende zu. Die Dämmerung war über Port Royal hereingebrochen und in den Häusern flammten nach und nach die Lichter auf, sodass man, wenn man vom Meer aus auf die Ansiedlung geblickt hätte, ein überwältigend schönes Lichtermeer gesehen hätte. Am Nachmittag hatte sich James dazu überwunden, zu den Docks hinauszugehen und die Abfahrt des Schiffes, auf dem Will und Elizabeth in ihre Hochzeitsreise starteten, mitzuerleben. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er sich das nun wieder antat, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt, sie noch ein letztes mal für eine - so wie es ihm schien- lange Zeit zu sehen. Will und Elizabeth standen noch lange Zeit an Deck und Norrington blieb am Hafen stehen, bis das Schiff schließlich hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war.Nachdenklich schlenderte er danach wieder nach hause zurück, aber seine Gedanken waren immernoch bei dem so glücklich aussehenden Paar. Will hatte nie zuvor so stolz ausgesehen und Norrington war sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast sicher gewesen, dass Elizabeth doch die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Will passte auch optisch besser zu ihr... Nun, als allmählich die ersten Schatten in sein Aerbeitszimmer drangen, in dem allerdings ein behagliches Kaminfeuer prasselte, musste er über seine eigenen Gedanken lächeln. Elizabeth und Will hattem ihm mit ihrer Liebe zueinander wehgetan, wie ihm noch nie zuvor ein Mensch wehgetan hatte und er verteidigte die beiden auch noch, das sah ihm ähnlich... James klappte nun mit einem Knall, der in der Stille der späten Stunde seltsam wiederhallte, das Buch zu, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte und stand auf. Er, James Edward Norrington, konnte sich doch nicht so gehen lassen, er musste sich dringend auf irgendeine Art und Weise aufmuntern. Er wusste auch schon wie... Eine halbe Stunde später war in den Hafenkneipen und Spelunken in einem eher berüchtigten Viertel Port Royals gerade Hochbetrieb. Aus den mehr oder weniger erleuchteten Fenstern drangen der Lärm und das Stimmengewirr vieler Kehlen hinaus auf die Straße. Aus den Schatten dieses Viertels, in dem man auch mit den Gaslampen der Straßenbeleuchtung sehr gespart hatte, trat nun ein Mann Mitte dreißig in das schummerige Licht, das aus dem Eingang einer dieser Kneipen hervordrang. Nur bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man in ihm den Commodore erkennen, den man nun wahrlich nicht an solchen Orten vermutete. Norrington gab sich einen Ruck und betrat den Raum. Innen schlug ihm eine Wolke Schweiss- und Alkoholgeruch entgegen, sodass er unwillkürlich etwas zurücktaumelte, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich zu amüsieren und das wollte er nun auch tun. Um nicht hilflos im Raum zu stehen, was aber im Zweifel sowieso niemandem der Anwesenden aufgefallen wäre, begab er sich an einen Tisch, an dem noch niemand saß und von dem er einen großen Teil des Raumes überblicken konnte. Nach einigen Minuten kam eine junge Frau auf ihn zu, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht- er wusste ja überhaupt nicht, was man in so einer Spelunke trank! Auf gut Glück bestellte er sich einen Becher Rum und wurde so nicht komisch angesehen. James fragte sich nur, wie er diesen dann auch herunterbekommen sollte, aber er war fest entschlossen sich zu amüsieren, komme, was wolle! Nachdem er dann sein Getränk erhalten hatte, klammerte er sich etwas hilflos an seinem Becher fest und beobachtete die üblichen Wirtshausraufereien aus sicherem Abstand. Plötzlich zischte ihm jemand von hinten ins Ohr :" Parlez...?" Der Commodore fuhr so heftig herum, dass er beinahe seinen Rum verschüttet hätte. " Sparrow!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, aber der Pirat hatte sich schon neben ihn gesetzt und grinste ihn süffisant an. " Es ist doch immer wieder nett, alte Bekannte wiederzusehen, finden Sie nicht auch, Commodore? Was tun Sie eigentlich hier? Ich dachte nun ehrlich nicht, dass sie sich zu so etwas...", der Pirat lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, " herablassen...". " Was genau ich hier tue, geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Sparrow!", entgegnete Norrington sehr herablassend. " Aber, aber, Commodore! Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so! Wir sind schließlich alle hier, um Spass zu haben, oder?" Jack klopfte James etwas derb auf den Rücken, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser sich verschluckte und nun eine Weile gar nichts mehr erwiedern konnte. Als er sich dann aber wieder gefangen hatte, grinste er den Piraten an. Schließlich war dieser Tag sowieso schon traurig genug, warum sollte man ihn dann nicht mit einer beendeten Feindschaft abschließen? " Na also!", meinte Jack nun zufrieden." Du kannst mich übrigens Jack nennen und was für einen hübschen Vornamen hast du?"  
  
Viel, viel später in dieser Nacht, es dämmerte bereits wieder, verließen zwei torkelnde Personen als letzte die Schenke. " Assoo...das war der schönste Abend, dennich je hadde, Jack, wirglich...", lallte der Commodore vor sich hin. Von Captain Jack Sparrow war hingegen nur noch albernes Gekichere zu vernehmen, außerdem war er vollauf damit beschäftigt, nicht gegen irgend eine Hauswand zu prallen und umzufallen. Norrington konnte seine eigenen Reflexe auch nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle halten, deshalb wären sie beide fast in eine Gestalt hineingetorkelt, die jetzt in ziemlich energischer Haltung vor ihnen stehenblieb. " Jack Sparrow! Du bist zwar unser Captain, aber das gibt dir nicht das Recht, dich heimlich fortzuschleichen und alleine alle Schenken in Port Royal abzuklappern! Wen hast du denn jetzt wieder aufgegabelt?" Der Blick der Frau traf Norrington und er war schlagartig wieder bei Sinnen. James konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, die Hand auszustrecken und diese wunderschöne, starke und energische Frau vor ihm zu berühren. In dem Moment brach Jacks Stimme den Bann, der zumindest für Norrington über diesem besonderen Augenblick gelegen hatte :" Jetzt reg dich doch nich gleich so auf, Anamaria! Du muss immer nur rummeckern, wenndu nich rummeckerst, dann geh s dir nich gut..." 


	5. Kapitel 5

James Norrington erwachte von den ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne, die unverschämt hell in sein Gesicht schienen. Als er probeweise beide Augen aufschlug, wünschte er sich schon, er hätte dies nicht getan. Ein höllischer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf und er sah nur verschwommene Umrisse, wusste also nicht so genau, wo er sich befand. Die Welt schien zu einem undeutlichen, sich drehenden Farbenmeer geworden zu sein und als er seine Füße aus dem Bett schwang, schwankte der Boden unter seinen Füßen. Er sah beinahe sehnsüchtig zurück zu seinem Bett - aber halt! Das war gar nicht sein Bett, dass war ein sehr kleines Sofa, auf dem er da genächtigt hatte! Der Blick des Commodores schweifte nun durch das gesamte Zimmer und er musste feststellen, dass er sich keineswegs in seinem Schlafzimmer im Haus seiner Tante befand, sondern auf seinem Schiff, der Dauntless. Durch das Bullauge konnte er das Hafenwasser sehen, das träge gegen die Scheibe schwappte. Als seine Augen ihre Funktion wieder vollständig aufgenommen hatten, merkte er, dass er ein seltsames Schnarchen vernahm. Dieses schrecklich klingende Geräusch kam geradewegs aus seinem Bett und Norringtons Gesicht nahm eine rote Farbe an, als er unter seiner Bettdecke die Spitzen von einem Paar schwarzer Stiefel hervorluken sah. Einem Paar nicht sehr sauberer Piratenstiefel. James näherte sich leise dem Bett und war gerade ganz in der Empörung darüber, dass Captain Jack Sparrow, ein Pirat, der eigentlich an den Galgen gehörte, es gewagt hatte, sich mitsamt seiner Straßenkleidung in sein Bett zu legen, als leise gemurmelte Worte aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers an sein Ohr drangen. Fast erschrocken fuhr Norrington herum und entdeckte eine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß. Die dunkelhäutige Frau hatte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und schlief anscheinend tief und fest. Dabei bewegten sich allerdings ihre Lippen und sie murmelte unverständliche Wortfetzen vor sich hin. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Norrington die junge Frau und allmählich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus, wenn sie schlief, eine schwarze Locke hatte sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst und hing nun über ihrem Piratentuch hinaus. Er wäre am liebsten zu ihr gegangen, hätte ihr sanft über die Wange gestreichelt und es gewagt, diese eine Locke zu berühren... Aber was waren das für Gedanken ! Er rief sich innerlich energisch zur Ordnung. In seiner Kabine auf seinem Schiff hatten zwei Piraten genächtigt, die eigentlich an den Galgen gehörten! Sie hätten ihn unbemerkt töten können, während er seinen Rausch ausschlief und was waren das überhaupt für Wachtposten, die er aufgstellt hatte, wenn die beiden unbemerkt mit ihm im Schlepptau in seine Kabine gekommen waren? Aber erstens konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, nachdem Anamaria zu ihnen gestoßen war und zweitens machten ihm seine quälenden Kopfschmerzen immernoch zu schaffen...Ein träumerischer Ausdruck erschien in seinem Blick, als ihm der Name des schönen Geschöpfes, dass da auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und schlief, wieder einfiel. Doch er konnte nun nicht einfach tatenlos hier herumstehen, deshalb versetzte er Sparrow, der so ziemlich dreist in seinem Bett lag, einen unsanften Fausthieb in die Rippen. Jack fuhr blitzschnell aus dem Schlaf hoch und wollte gerade mit einer langsameren Bewegung als sonst nach seinem Säbel greifen, als ihm dieser auch schon von Norrington aus der Hand getreten wurde. " Aufstehen und raus aus meinem Bett !", befahl eine ziemlich gereizte Stimme. In dem Moment fühlte Norrington, wie er den Halt unter den Füßen verlor, weil ihm jemand in die Kniekehlen trat. Einen unfeinen und gar nicht seiner Art entsprechenden Fluch aussstoßend, landete er unsanft auf dem Boden, von wo aus er allerdings eine Pistole aus seinem Gürtel zog und sie auf Jack und Anamaria richtete. " Wie ihr seht, kämpft auch ein Commodore nicht immer mit fairen Mitteln.", meinte er dann, fast schon wieder grinsend. " Wenn ich mir nun die Bitte erlauben dürfte, dass ihr eure Beine in die Hand nehmt und euch von meinem Schiff bewegt?" Die beiden sahen ihn nur verständnislos und geschockt an, deswegen seuftzte Norrington und steckte die Pistole weg. Draußen waren aufgeregte Stimmen zu hören, dazu gesellte sich Leutnant Gillettes Stimme, die befahl, nachzusehen, was in der Kabine des Commodores vor sich ging. Nachdem Norrington seinen Männern Entwarnung gegeben hatte, hörte man, wie sich die Gruppe langsam wieder von der Kabinentür entfernte. Zumindest Jack hatte sich inzwischen wieder von seinem Schock erholt und kam nun in der gewohnt torkelnden Gangart auf James zu. Dieser fragte sich, ob es dem Piraten gar nichts ausmachte, einen ganze Nacht durchzuzechen, denn sein Kopf fühlte sich unnatürlich groß an und er hatte den Wunsch, sich einfach wieder hinzulegen und für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr aufzustehen. Jacks Worte fanden deshalb auch nur langsam den Weg zu Norrington. " Nun...wir können leider nicht mehr auf mein eigenes Schiff zurückkehren, Commodore." "Weshalb?", wollte Norrington nun schon etwas resigniert wissen. " Die Black Pearl ist uns bei einem kleinen...Unfall abhanden gekommen", meinte der Pirat und sah den Commodore dabei mit einem mitleidigen Blick an, " und da wir beide Piraten sind, müssten Sie uns doch eigentlich hier behalten, damit wir auch unsere Verabredung mit dem Galgen einhalten können, nicht wahr?" Sein Gegenüber und auch Anamaria zuckten zusammen. Das Denken fiel James im Moment noch sehr schwer, aber er musste einsehen, dass der Pirat mit seinem Einwand recht hatte. Wie sollte er das seiner Mannschaft erklären,wenn zwei Piraten sein Schiff vollkommen unbeschadet wieder verlassen konnten? Er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, als sie erst einmal hier zu behalten. Ohne irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben, verließ er schleunigst seine Kabine und wies zwei verdutzte Mitglieder der Crew an, den beiden Piraten in seiner Kabine Handfesseln anzulegen und sie zu bewachen, bis er wiederkam. Dann stellte er sich an die reling und lies sich die sanfte Brise ins Gesicht blasen. Gerade heute musste ihm so etwas passieren! Heute, wo er nach Le Havre segeln musste, um seine Nichte abzuholen, die nun, nachdem sie ein paar Jahre in Frankreich in ein Internat gegangen war, bei ihm in Port Royal unterkommen sollte. Das konnte ja heiter werden... 


	6. Kapitel 6

Einige Stunden später befand sich die Dauntless auf voller Fahrt in Richtung Frankreich. Der Commodore hatte es bislang vermieden, seine Kabine aufzusuchen, er hatte sehr gründlich alle Vorräte an Bord kontrolliert und jeder sich an Bord befindlichen Kanone mindestens fünf Minuten zur Inspektion gewidmet. Nachdem er einige ungewöhnlich lange Gespräche mit den Mitgliedern seiner Mannschaft geführt hatte, die diese aus Verlegenheit nicht gewagt hatten zu unterbrechen, blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als nach den 'Gefangenen' in seiner Kabine zu sehen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür seiner Kabine und war etwas nervös, da von innen kein einziger Laut kam. Als er die Kabine ganz betreten hatte, gewahrte er Jack, der es sich schon wieder auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und diesmal sogar mit seinen Stiefeln auf Norringtons Kopfkissen saß und einen Schmollmund zog. Anamaria hatte ihre Füße, die ebenfalls in Stiefeln steckte, auf seinen Tisch gelegt und war damit beschäftigt, ein Buch zu lesen, was sich wegen der Handfesseln als etwas schwierig herausstellte. Norrington traute seinen Augen nicht. Er seufzte. Wie sollte er das noch die gesamte Überfahrt nach Frankreich aushalten. Plötzlich wurde ihm auch noch bewusst, dass sich Will und Elizabeth ja ebenfalls in Frankreich befanden, er hoffte nur, dass er ihnen zu allem Übel nicht auch noch über den Weg laufen würde, sonst würde ja sofort der Eindruck entstehen, er verfolge das junge Paar und gönne ihnen ihr Glück doch nicht. James versuchte gar nicht mehr, die beiden Piraten mit Worten zu bewegen, ihr unmögliches Benehmen abzulegen, im Zweifel konnten sie das sowieso nicht. Er ging zu Anamaria und schob wortlos ihre Füße von seinem Tisch, überlegte dann kurz, ob es etwas nützte, wenn er Sparrow anschreien würde, fand dann, dass es den Captain der Black Pearl wohl wenig beeindrucken würde und beließ es dabei, ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Anamaria stand auch schon vor ihm und funkelte ihn an. " Was soll denn dieses Imponiergehabe, nimm uns gefälligst die Handfesseln ab, wir haben die überhaupt nichts getan!" Norrington nahm sich vor, sie zu ignorieren und setzte sich den beiden Piraten gegenüber auf einen weiteren Stuhl. "Ich könnte es mir überlegen, euch die Fesseln abzunehmen, aber wer garantiert mir dann, dass ihr alles auf der Dauntless lasst, was mir gehört?" Anamaria schnaubte verächtlich :" Wie sollen wir denn bitteschön fliehen, Commodore, wir sind mitten auf See, habt Ihr das schon vergessen?" James zuckte unter dem barschen Tonfall etwas zusammen, ertappte sich aber dabei, dass er Anamaria sehr gern in diesem aufgebrachten Zustand sah. Ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und ihre braunen Augen funkelten gefährlich, sie sah aus wie eine Wildkatze, die sich gleich auf ihre Beute stürzen würde. Norrington blieb äußerlich kühl und gelassen, das hatte er sich seit seiner Jugend angeeignet, es diente hervorragend zum Selbstschutz, da andere dann gewöhnlich nicht merkten, was man wirklich dachte und fühlte. "Zuerst einmal würde ich gerne erfahren, wie ihr hierher auf mein Schiff, in meine Kabine und in mein Bett gekommen seid!", er bedachte Jack dabei mit einem strafenden Blick. Jacks Grinsen wurde immer breiter und der Pirat ergriff nun das erste mal, seit Norrington seine Kabine wieder betreten hatte, das Wort. "Nun, du warst letzte Nacht sehr betrunken Jim, um nicht zu sagen sturzbesoffen..." Der Commodore unterbrach ihn :" Jim? Wer hat dir erlaubt, mich Jim zu nennen?" "Du natürlich, wer denn sonst?", erwiederte Jack, fast beleidigt wirkend. "Nun, mir scheint, ich war letzte Nacht wirklich nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig, Mr. Sparrow, deshalb gilt ab jetzt wieder die alte Anrede, ist das klar?!",meinte James eisig. "In Ordnung, Commodore. Jedenfalls haben wir ein lauschiges Plätzchen zum Schlafen gesucht und da du nicht mehr alle deine Sinne zusammen hattest, hast du uns den Vorschlag gemacht, auf der Dauntless zu nächtigen. Du selbst hast deiner Crew erklärt, dass wir deine Freunde seien und für diese Nacht in deiner Kabine schlafen würden." Der Commodore sog erschrocken die Luft ein. " Und weiter?" "Nun, wie ich in dein Bett gekommen bin, müsstest du selbst am besten wissen, nicht wahr James?" Jack grinste ihn anzüglich an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Nun war eine nicht zu übersehende Röte in Norringtons Gesicht gekrochen und er vermied es, den Piraten anzusehen, als er erwiederte :"Nach deiner Version der Geschichte hätte ich aber nicht auf diesem Sofa aufwachen können. Schade, Sparrow, aber deine Lügengeschichten waren auch schon einmal besser. Wie dem auch sei, "- seine Stimme nahm wieder ihren gewohnten, offiziellen Tonfall an- " segeln wir nun gerade Richtung Frankreich um meine Nichte Felicity abzuholen und sie zurück nach Port Royal zu bringen. Da ihr beiden nun ja schon einmal hier seid, könntet ihr euch auch ein wenig nützlich machen und der Mannschaft beim Deckschrubben behilflich sein, was haltet ihr davon?" Norrington sah amüsiert, wie Anamaria und Jack sehr lange Gesichter bekamen und Jack sich nun wahrscheinlich doch wünschte, den Commodore nicht zum Trinken verleitet zu haben. Aber dafür war es nun entschieden zu spät. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Einige Wochen später , es war früher Nachmittag und eine frische Brise wehte vom Meer her in die große französische Hafenstadt, lief ein Kriegsschiff der Royal Navy im Hafen von Le Havre ein. Die Einwohner der Stadt, die sich gerade im Hafen befanden, begannen unruhig miteinander zu tuscheln, bis sich auch bei ihnen die Nachricht verbreitete, dass dies keienswegs ein Angriff auf die Stadt war, sondern dass ein gewisser Commodore Norrington gekommen war, um seine kleine Nichte abzuholen und nach hause zu bringen. Eine Frau meinte ärgerlich :" Dass diese Engländer auch immer so übertreiben müssen, dieses Kriegsschiff hat mir vielleicht einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, hätte er nicht auf einem normalen Schiff segeln können?" Aber die Gemüter der Menschen beruhigten sich relativ schnell wieder und einige von ihne begannen sogar schon, die Dauntless zu bewundern, denn sie war wirklich ein prachtvolles Schiff. Nachdem das Schiff schon einige Stunden im Hafen von Le Havre ankerte, wurde plötzlich die Brücke heruntergelassen und der Commodore selbst mit einigen seiner höchsten Offiziere kam heraus. Norrington fühlte sich etwas undwohl, da die Einwohner von Le Havre, die sich hier im Hafen versammelt hatten, ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier betrachteten. Am liebsten hätter er sie gefragt, ob sie noch nie einen Commodore gesehen hatten, aber sich seiner guten Manieren und seiner Stellung erinnernd, lies er es lieber sein. Als er mit Gillette zusammen in einer Droschke saß, die sie zu dem Internat bringen sollte, in dem bis heute Felicity untergebracht worden war, räusperte sich sein Gegenüber höflich und meinte :" Commodore, kann ich mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen?" "Natürlich, Leutnant Gillette, was haben Sie denn auf dem Herzen?" Norrington schien etwas überrascht, dass der andere ihn überhaupt ansprach. "Nun...um es so zu sagen, ich hoffe, sie werden mich nach dem, was ich Ihnen nun sage, immernoch so schätzen wie vorher, Commodore, aber ich spreche damit für die gesamte Mannschaft, wenn ich Ihnen nun sage, dass wir alle sehr verwundert waren, dass Sie diese beiden Piraten mit an Bord genommen haben, Sie sogar in Ihrer Kabine haben übernachten lassen und am nächsten Tag wurden Sie behandelt wie ganz normale Gefangene und mussten das Deck schrubben. Wobei uns zwei Schrubber verlorengegangen sind, weil dieser Sparrow sie in seiner Wut über Bord geworfen hat.", fügte Gillette noch, fast strafend blickend hinzu. Norrington sah Gillette nun nicht mehr so freundlich an, wie er es vorher noch getan hatte und Gillette ging auf, dass er wohl einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hatte, den Commodore darauf anzusprechen. "Leutnant Gillette, ich verstehe das Anliegen der Mannschaft und der Offiziere, dieses seltsame Verhalten meinerseits zu erklären, aber ich muss Sie alle enttäuschen : Ich kann es nicht erklären. Lassen Sie sie Behandlung der Gefangenen also bitte allein meine Sorge sein und kümmern Sie sich um ihre eigenen Probleme.", fuhr Norrington ihn nun schon beinahe feindselig an. Gillette wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Sitz gefallen und wagte es nur noch, sehr leise zu fragen :" Werden Sie Sparrow und diese Piratin denn nun wieder nach Port Royal mitnehmen und sie dort hinrichten lassen, Commodore?" In diesem Augenblick hielt die Kutsche, Norrington stand auf als die Tür geöffnet wurde, warf einen entschuldigenden Blick in Gillettes Richtung und meinte :"Wir werden sehen. Wenden wir uns nun erst einmal angenehmeren Dingen zu."  
  
Die Stille und die Ruhe beeindruckten Norrington, als er die Eingangshalle des Internats betrat. Hier sollte er nun also seine elfjährige Nichte abholen, die er nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit sie ein kleines Baby gewesen war. Er konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass ihm bei diesem Gedanken ganz wohl war. Eine sehr streng aussehende Dame in einem hochaufgeschlossenen blauen Kleid kam nun auf ihn zu, lächelte ihn gezwungen an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Nachdem Norrington höflich ihre Hand geküsst hatte, meinte sie nur kurz: " Mein Name ist Helen Widener. Folgen Sie mir bitte, Ihre Nichte befindet sich mitsamt ihren zusammengepackten Sachen in meinem Büro." James fragte sich, wie erleichtert seine Nichte wohl sein musste von hier wegzukommen, diese Frau hatte jedenfalls einen schlimmeren Befehlston angeschlagen, als er es bei seiner Mannschaft je tun würde. Als er zugegebenerweise etwas eingeschüchtert hinter Miss Widener das Büro betrat, fiel sein Blick auf das entzückende Geschöpf, das auf einem Stuhl vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch der Internatsleiterin saß und die Beine gelangweilt baumeln lies. Deshalb wurde sie sofort scharf zurechtgewiesen, was James ziemlich leid tat, aber er wagte es nicht, Miss Widener zu widersprechen. Diese bedeutete ihm nun, sich ebenfalls zu setzen und hielt ihm einen Stift hin. "Wenn Sie nun bitte hier noch unterschreiben würden, Mister Norrington." James war sehr froh, als er das Dokument unterschrieben hatte und von Felicity begleitet, dem Ausgang zustrebte. Vor der Tür des Internats, konnte er sie das erste mal richtig in Augenschein nehmen. Sie war nicht besonders groß für ihr Alter, aber sehr hübsch. Ihr braunes Haar hing ihr in zwei Zöpfen über die Schulter und sie trug ein rotes Sommerkleid. Ihre ungewöhnlich grauen Augen ruhten auf ihm, als er sich hinunterbeugte und meinte :" Felicity, weißt du, wer ich bin?" "Natürlich, du bist Onkel James, der mich heute abholen kommen sollte.", erwiederte sie voller Vertrauen. Dann legte sie ihre kleine Hand in seine behandschuhte Hand und meinte :" Können wir jetzt sofort nach Port Royal fahren? Dort ist es sicher schöner und weniger streng als in diesem Internat." Norrington wurde es seit der Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth wieder einmal warm ums Herz. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Wesen, das anscheinend beschlossen hatte, ihn bedingungslos zu lieben, egal was passierte. Als Felicitiy schließlich noch hinzufügte :"Ich habe dich viel lieber als Miss Widener, Onkel James.", konnte Norrington nichts anderes mehr tun, als über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Inzwischen war es abend geworden und die Dämmerung brach über Le Havre herein, als Norrington Felicity schließlich allen seinen Offizieren und Mannschaftsmitgliedern vorgestellt hatte. Anfangs hatte er einige Zweifel gehabt, sie überhaupt der ganzen Mannschaft vorzustellen, da er nicht wusste, wie sie auf diese teilweise ziemlich rauhen Burschen reagieren würde. Sie schien aber eher erfreut als verschreckt, ihr Selbstbewusstsein schien um einiges gewachsen zu sein, seit sie das Internat verlassen hatte. Norrington betrachtete sie fast stolz und musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass sie nicht seine Tochter war, sondern nur seine Nichte, aber was hinderte ihn daran, auf die Tochter seines Bruders stolz zu sein? James wunderte sich etwas, weil die kleine überhaupt nicht den Anschein machte, ihre Eltern zu vermissen, aber schließlich war sie auch seit ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr von ihnen getrennt gewesen. Der einzige, der sie hin und wieder in Frankreich besucht hatte, war er selbst gewesen, da sein Bruder, der in seiner Militärkarriere nicht so sehr erfolgreich gewesen war als er, weil er sich immer zu waghalsigen Unternehmungen hinreissen lies, ein Jahr, nachdem er seiner Tochter den Internatsaufenthalt ermöglicht hatte, bei einem zweifelhaften Duell von seinem Gegner erdolcht worden war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Gatten schon lange Zeit vorher verlassen, da ihre Ehe fast nur noch aus Streitereien bestand, deshalb sprach man in Norringtons Familie nicht mehr sehr nett über diese Frau. So auf sich alleine gestellt und dazu noch in einem fremden Land, war der Commodore der einzige Mensch gewesen, durch den Felicity noch eine Verbindung zu ihrem früheren Leben hatte, aber auch er hatte sie höchstens ein einziges mal im Jahr besuchen können. Da das Internat sie nun nicht länger behalten wollte, weil sie ihr anscheinend nichts mehr neues beibringen konnten ( Norrington vermutete eher, dass sie keine Lust mehr verspürten, ein weiteres Maul zu stopfen), war es wieder James gewesen, der sie nun mit nach Port Royal zu nehmen gedachte. Nachdem sie zusammen mit den Offizieren zu abend gegessen hatten, nahm Norrington Felicity an der Hand und ging mit ihr zu seiner Kabine. Er erinnerte sich dummerweise erst nachdem er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte an seine anderen Gäste. Fast panikartig wollte er Felicity wieder aus der Kabine herausschieben, aber sie hatte die beiden Piraten, die sich die Zeit anscheinend mit dem Lesen seiner Bücher und dem Vollkritzeln seines ziemlich kostbaren Papiers vertrieben hatten, schon entdeckt und rief begeistert :" Wer seid ihr denn und wieso habt ihr so lustige Sachen an? Solche Leute habe ich noch nie gesehen, Onkel Norrington, wer ist das?" Nun wurde Norringtons Gesichtsfarbe etwas rötlicher, als Anamaria und Jack auch noch schallend zu lachen begannen. "Onkel Norrington?", kicherte Jack ungläubig. "Das ist ja eine Überraschung, dass du so liebenswürdige Verwandte hast, Norrington.", meinte Anamaria und zwinkerte Felicity freundlich zu. James begann so langsam wirklich die Beherrschung zu verlieren, aber das dürfte den zwei Piraten vor ihm um so mehr gefallen und er wollte seine Nichte nicht erschrecken, deshalb gelang es ihm mühsam, sich zu beherrschen. " Felicity...darf ich dir Captain Jack Sparrow und die überaus reizende Anamaria vorstellen? Das hier ist meine Nichte Felicity.",begann er die drei einander Vorzustellen. In dem Moment zupfte Felicity ihn am Arm. "Weshalb haben die beiden Fesseln an den Händen? Das muss ihnen doch weh tun, kannst du sie denn nicht frei machen?", wollte sie mit dem Unschuldsblick eines Kindes wissen. Norrington knirschte unweigerlich mit den Zähnen, als nun Jack auch noch seinen Hundeblick aufsetzte und meinte :" Ja, diese Eisen sind wirklich nicht sehr angenehm und wo wir doch nun einmal Eure Gäste sind, Commodore, könntet Ihr uns doch auch freilassen..." Er kam ziemlich nah an Norrington heran und meinte :"Außerdem möchtest du sicher nicht, dass dein kleines Unschuldslamm von Nichte erfährt, dass wir uns gerade auf direktem Weg zum Galgen befinden, damit möchtest du ihre arme Kinderseele doch nicht belasten, oder?" Ein beinahe teuflisches Grinsen huschte über Jacks Gesicht. James nickte nur unmerklich und holte dann selbst die Schlüssel für die Handfesseln hervor, um sie Jack und auch Anamaria eigenhändig abzunehmen. Er hatte ja nun leider keine Wahl mehr, aber ihre persönlichen Sachen hatten seine Offiziere den Piraten Gott sei Dank angenommen, sodass weder er noch Felicity befürchten mussten, von ihnen hinterrücks überfallen zu werden. Wobei James hoffte, dass sie wenigstens soviel Anstand besaßen, um nicht ein elfjähriges Mädchen zu überfallen, aber man konnte ja nie wissen...  
  
Ein paar Stunden später sah es so aus, als wäre in der Kabine des Commodores Ruhe und Frieden eingekehrt, aber das hatte, wie sich herausstellte keinerlei Vorteile für den Besitzer der Kabine, sondern nur für seine Gäste. James Norrington hatte nämlich festgestellt, dass ihnen als Schlafmöglichkeiten nur ein Sofa, ein äußerst unbequemer Sessel und sein Bett zur Verfügung stand. Da es nicht schicklich war, wenn eine Frau in seiner Kabine schlief, lies er das Sofa und den Sessel in eine angrenzende Kabine bringen und Felicity, die sich mit dieser mutigen und intelligenten Frau schon angfreundet hatte, machte es überhaupt nichts aus, mit Anamaria in einer Kabine zu nächtigen. Das Problem bestand eher darin, dass sich Jack und James nun wohl oder übel James Kabine teilen mussten, denn James brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn in eine der Gefangenenzellen zu sperren, auch wenn er das seiner Mannschaft und Jack gegenüber nie zugegeben hätte. Er breitete eine Decke auf dem Boden aus und meinte :"So Sparrow, du kannst von mir aus hier schlafen, ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht wieder aus meinem warmen und bequemen Bett vertreiben lassen. Zum Glück bemerkte der Commodore nicht Jacks selbtszufriedenes und listiges Grinsen, als er nach einer Weile seelig einschlummerte. 


	9. Kapitel 9

In dieser Nacht träumte Commodore James Norrington seit langem einmal wieder. Er befand sich auf seinem Schiff, der Interceptor, die noch schneller war als die Dauntless und segelte mit seiner Mannschaft durch die Karibik. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch sein Haar, das locker aus seiner Puderperrücke heraushing. Die Sonne schien warm auf sein Gesicht und James fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich der Himmel schlagartig und drohende schwarze Wolken türmten sich über dem Horizont auf. Blitze zuckten auf das Schiff und seine Mannschaft nieder, doch Norrington blieb, als ob er etwas ahnen würde, an Bord.  
  
Nun tauchte auch noch ein ihm wohlbekanntes Schiff neben der Interceptor auf und die Mannschaft der Black Pearl schwang sich auf sein Schiff, um es zu entern.  
  
Seine Mannschaft wehrte sich erbittert und auch Norrington fügte den Angreifern den einen oder anderen Säbelhieb zu, aber das schien alles nichts zu nützen. Plötzlich musste der Commodore feststellen, dass seine gesamte Mannschaft von den Piraten gefangengenommen war und ihnen auf Gedeih und Verderb augeliefert war.  
  
Jack Sparrow und Anamaria kamen nun hämisch grinsend auf ihn zu und hatten ihn mühelos überwältigt. Als jedoch Anamaria eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, überkam das nackte Grauen. Zuerst sah diese Hand noch genauso aus wie immer, doch plötzlich kamen unter der braunen Haut die Knochen zum Vorschein und einen grausige Skeletthand schloss sich um seinen Arm.  
  
Der Commodor begann, aus vollem Halse zu schreien, als ob sich das Grauen, dem er hier hilflos ausgeliefert war, bei dem Lärm verflüchtigen würde. Anamarias Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das einem Totenschädel Ehre gemacht hätte, aber ihr Gesicht war plötzlich nicht mehr ihr Gesicht, es war Felicity's. " Ich habe euch viel lieber als Miss Widener, Onkel Norrington.", erklang eine liebliche Kinderstimme aus dem totenschädelartigen Gesicht.  
  
Jack erwachte, als irgendjemand ziemlich verängstigt aufschrie. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf und rieb sich erst einmal den Rücken. Das waren ja Zustände hier! Der harte und noch dazu kalte Boden hatte ihm nicht gerade gutgetan. Aber darüber konnte er später nachdenken, so wie er das gehört hatte, war hier in der Kabine irgendjemand furchtbar in Bedrängnis.  
  
Als sein Blick allerdings auf den immernoch schlafenden Commodore fiel, wurde ihm klar, dass keiner unmittelbar in Gefahr schwebte. Jack grinste. Das sah irgendwie fast süß aus, wie James da in seinem Bett lag, mit vollkommen zerzaustem, dunkelbraunem Haar, das zur Abwechslung einmal nicht unter einer Perrücke verborgen war. Die Decke war wohl auf den Boden gefallen, als er panikartig um sich geschlagen hatte.  
  
Der Pirat näherte sich dem Commodore vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen gehend, um ja keinen Lärm zu machen und ihn womöglich aufzuwecken. Nun, wenn der Commodore so in seinem Alptraum gefangen war, konnte er es eigentlich auch nicht bemerken, wenn Jack sich zu ihm ins Bett legte, oder? Der Pirat dachte nicht noch länger darüber nach, sondern lies gleich Taten folgen. Rücksichtsvoll, wie er war, hatte er vorher sogar seine Stiefel ausgezogen.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen, es hatte etwas zutiefst rührendes an sich, wie der große Commodore Norrngton in seinem Bett lag und mit einem Alptraum fertig zu werden versuchte. Jack legte sich auf den Bauch neben ihn und beobachtete ihn. Nun hatte er auch das erste mal Gelegenheit, sich die Gesichtszüge des Commodores genau anzusehen und was er sah, überraschte ihn.  
  
Seine Gesichtsformen wirkten außergewöhnlich weich, fast weiblich und er sah sehr verletzlich aus, er musste ihm einfach sachte über die Wange streicheln. Dann beugte sich Jack über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.  
  
Norrington fühlte plötzlich, dass etwas seine Lippen berührte. Er konnte nicht einordnen, ob es zu seinem Traum gehörte oder in der realen Welt passierte, aber was immer es auch war, es fühlte sich sehr sanft und weich an...  
  
Plötzlich schreckte er hoch und war nun mit einem Schlag vollkommen wach. Was sich da auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, waren Jacks Lippen gewesen, der jetzt vor ihm in seinem Bett kniete und ihn auch ziemlich überrascht ansah. James starrte ihn eine ganze Weile mit erschrocken aufgerissenen Augen an, dann fand er seine Stimme wieder und zugleich mit ihr, seine Reaktionsfähigkeit. "RAUS!" Jack beeilte sich aus dem Bett zu kommen und krabbelte wie ein komisch aussehender Hund wieder auf seine Decke.  
  
" Es ist nicht so, wie du dir das denkst...", meinte er seltsam kleinlaut. " Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wie es ist und wie es nicht ist. Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Sparrow?! Was genau sollte das? Du kannst froh sein, dass du mich aus einem schlimmen Alptraum geweckt hast und dass du deine Stiefel ausgezogen hattest!"  
  
Norrington erschrak. Was redete er da? Er hätte Sparrow allein dafür eigentlich über Bord werfen sollen und zwar mit einem sehr schweren Gegenstand an den Füßen, damit er auch nicht auf die Idee kam, wieder aufzutauchen. Stattdessen tat er auch noch so, als ob ihn die Situation sogar ein bisschen amüsieren würde.  
  
Er legte sich wieder auf sein Kissen zurück und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange hinab. Er wusste nicht, dass Jacks Finger ihn noch vor kurzem genau an dieser Stelle berührt hatten.  
  
Ein Mensch war bereit gewesen, ihn zu küssen, ihm eine zärtliche Geste zu widmen, James hätte einen Freudentanz aufführen sollen. Aber weshalb um alles in der Welt musste dieser Mensch Captain Jack Sparrow sein, ein berüchtigter Pirat? 


	10. Kapitel 10

James erwachte, als jemand seine Kabinentür aufriss. Er blinzelte und war gerade dabei, sich an die unschönen - oder vielleicht auch schönen?- Ereigniss der letzten Nacht zu erinnern,als ihn ein fürchterliches Scheppern vollkommen aus seinem noch verschlafenem Zustand riss.  
  
Ein nicht sehr feiner Fluch folgte darauf und dann kam von der Decke, die auf dem Boden lag, Sparrows Stimme :" Es ist ja nett, wenn ihr mir schon das Frühstück servieren wollt, aber könntet ihr es das nächste mal sein lassen, es auf mich drauf zu schmeissen?"  
  
Norrington beugte sich über seinen Bettrand und sah auf eine unfreiwillig komische Szene in seiner Kabine. Gillette hatte ihm freundlicherweise das Frühstück ans Bett bringen wollen und war deshalb ohne lange anzuklopfen mit einem Tablett hereingestürmt. In seinem Eifer hatte er leider übersehen, dass Jack Sparrow, der auf dem Boden genächtigt hatte, sich immernoch dort befand und so war das Tablett mitsamt dem Frühstück ziemlich unsanft auf dem Piraten gelandet, der sich gerade daran machte,es genüsslich zu verzehren.  
  
Gillette stand nun mit hochrotem Kopf vor dem Bett des Commodores und schoss wütende Blicke auf den dreisten Piraten hinunter.  
  
James verkniff sich ein Grinsen und wandte sich an seinen Leutnant :"Gillette? Hören Sie zu, das mit dem Frühstück müssen Sie wohl noch etwas besser einüben, vielleicht indem Sie der Mannschaft das Essen servieren?" Er zwinkerte, um dem Mann klarzumachen, dass es nur scherzte. Gillette las ihm komischerweise manchmal jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und war dann schnell beleidigt, wenn man seine Untergebenheit nicht genügend würdigte. "Sie brauchen mir auch kein neues Tablett bringen, Gillette, ich hatte eine furchtbare Nacht und mir ist der Appettit vergangen."  
  
Gleich nachdem er in das besorgte Gesicht seines Leutnants geblickt hatte, wünschte er sich, er hätte nichts von seiner unruhigen Nacht erwähnt. Erleichtert seuftzte er auf, als sich Gillette ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder aus der Kabine trollte, dann fiel Norringtons Blick wieder auf Jack.  
  
Er glitt aus seinem Bett und kramte eine Weile in einer Schublade herum, wobei ihn der Pirat interessiert beobachtete. Schließlich hatte er anscheinend gefunden, was er suchte und einen Augenblick später musste Captain Jack Sparrow entsetzt und hilflos zusehen, wie ihm die Handfesseln wieder angelegt wurden.  
  
"Was...?", brachte der Pirat nur hervor, als Norrington ihn mit eisiger Stimme unterbrach :" Betrachten Sie sich hiermit wieder als meinen Gefangenen, Mr. Sparrow. Wir werden nun weiterhin Kurs auf Port Royal nehmen, um ihren verbleibenden Aufenthalt auf dieser Erde so gut zu verkürzen, wie es uns möglich ist."  
  
Nun passierte etwas, das wahrlich selten vorkam. Captain Jack Sparrow war vollkommen sprachlos. Nach einer Weile schluckte er und überlegte, ob er sich wegen dem unterschlagenen Titel 'Captain' beschweren sollte, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, aber er unterlies es dann doch.  
  
Stattdessen meinte er nun kleinlaut:"Aber Sie wollten mir doch dabei helfen, meine Pearl wiederzubekommen, Commodore! Haben Sie das vergessen?" "Das habe ich in der Tat nicht vergessen, Sparrow, aber ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, was Sie sich letzte Nacht erlaubt haben! Von einem wie Euch muss ich mich nicht lächerlich machen lassen, gewiss nicht! Erwartet Ihr etwa, dass ich euch dann auch noch helfe? Vergesst es! Das letzte, was Ihr in Eurem armseligen Leben sehen werdet, ist der Galgen in Port Royal!"  
  
Der Commodore hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete und das ängstliche Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens im Türrahmen erschien.  
  
Sofort ergriff Jack die Gelegenheit und obwohl ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel, packte er sich Felicity und schlang die Kette seiner Handfesseln um ihren Hals, wie er es vor einiger Zeit bei Elizabeth getan hatte. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen zu bedrohen, aber sie bedeutete Norrington viel, das war gerade das Einzige, was zählte.  
  
Dessen Augen begannen sich auch vor Entsetzen zu weiten und er brachte nur ein ersticktes :"Warum?" hervor. In diesem Moment tat er Jack unendlich leid, aber wenn er etwas für sein und Anamarias Leben tun und seine Pearl wiederbekommen wollte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.  
  
"Also Commodore. Wie Ihr gesehen habt, haben sich die Regeln drastisch geändert. Ihr werdet jetzt sofort den Befehl geben, beizudrehen und die Route einzuschlagen, die ich Euch sagen werde, ansonsten muss ich Eurer kleinen Nichte leider etwas wehtun, auch wenn mir das nicht sehr gefällt."  
  
Dann beugte er sich zu Felicity herunter und flüsterte :"Keine Angst, Kleine, dein Onkel hängt viel zu sehr an dir, als dass er es wagen würde, dich in Gefahr zu bringen! Ich werde dir nichts tun!" 


	11. Kapitel 11

James lies ein ersticktes Keuchen hören. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er war ganz sicher wieder eingeschlafen und träumte das alles nur, es war einfach ein weiterer schlimmer Alptraum.  
  
Als er aber nach einem Augenblick seine Augen, die er geschlossen gehalten hatte, wieder aufmachte, blieb die Situation in der er sich befand, immer noch unverändert. Der Commodore knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sparrow hatte sozusagen seine verwundbare Stelle gefunden und das auch sogleich ausgenutzt. Er sah dem Piraten fest in die Augen.  
  
" Musstest du dich wegen deinem Schiff unbedingt an einem unschuldigen kleinen Kind vergreifen?", wollte er wissen. Jack sah ihn fast etwas mitleidig an und meinte :" Ich greife auch nicht gerne zu so harten Mitteln, das kannst du mir glauben, aber du wärst ja sonst nie im Leben auf meine Forderungen eingegangen..."  
  
"Ja, weil diese 'Forderungen' vollkommen verrückt sind!", schrie Norrington nun, "Meine Mannschaft wird nie und nimmer dir das Kommando überlassen, auch wenn du ihnen drohen würdest, sie allesamt kielholen zu lassen!" Norrington fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Jack entgegnete :" Sie müssen ja auch nicht unter meinem Kommando segeln, ich brauche deine Männer überhaupt nicht, ich habe meine eigene Mannschaft, die sich hier an Bord befindet und deine Mannschaft, als du selig geschlummert hast, sehr leicht überraschen und überwältigen konnte." "Aber...wie?"  
  
James wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte, er begann unmerklich zu zittern. Das war nun wirklich die schlimmste Nachricht, die er seit Tagen vernommen hatte. Das hieß, wenn Sparrow wirklich die Wahrheit sprach und in diesem Fall war der Captain wohl wenig vertrauenswürdig. "Wie will deine Mannschaft denn unbemerkt auf die Dauntless gekommen sein?", fragte er nun misstrauisch. " Ich habe ihnen in Port Royal schon vor einiger Zeit ein neues Schiff beschafft, das aber leider nicht mehr das jüngste und sicherste ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."  
  
Der Pirat begann inmitten seiner Erklärungen seltsam in der Luft herumzufuchteln, lies Felicity aber nicht aus den Augen, sodass sie auch keine Chance hatte, zu entkommen. " Dann habe ich ihnen, als ihr in See gestochen seid, den Befehl gegeben, der Dauntless zu folgen und genau das haben sie getan. Den Rest der Geschichte kannst du dir jetzt ja größtenteils selbst zusammenreimen."  
  
Jack schloss seine Erklärungen mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was Norrington noch wütender machte, als er es sowieso schon war. "Und jetzt wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, Jimmy, wenn du mir meinen Säbel und meine anderen Sachen wiedergeben würdest."  
  
Schweren Herzens fügte sich James und meinte schließlich, als sich Jack nicht nur wieder bewaffnet hatte, sondern ihn auch noch um seine eigenen Waffen gebracht hatte :" Nun lass aber wenigstens Felicity frei, das arme Mädchen hat dir überhaupt nichts getan und sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich ihr Onkel bin, deshalb musst du sie nicht auch hassen!"  
  
Jack sah seltsam erstaunt drein und meinte :" Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich dich hasse? Ich hasse dich nicht! Aber du hast Recht, das Mädchen kann ja nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass sie mit dir verwandt ist, obwohl das nicht von Nachteil ist, denke ich."  
  
Als Norrington ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf ignorierte er den und wenig später sah James sich mit den gleichen Handfesseln gefesselt, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit erst Jack angelegt hatte. Nun gut, er war nun Jacks Geisel, daran lies sich nichts mehr ändern, das verstand er um so besser, als ihn der Pirat hinaus aufs Deck führte und er seine gesamte Mannschaft in ähnlicher Lage sah, wie das Schlamassel, in dem er steckte.  
  
" Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du Felicity ab jetzt nur freundlich behandelst, wenn du sie schon nicht freilassen willst.", meinte er zu Jack, doch dieser wedelte beschwichtigend mit der Hand.  
  
"Der Kleinen passiert schon nichts, nur keine Sorge! Anamaria wird sich rührend um sie kümmern, so wie ich sie kenne, wird sie Felicity noch verhätscheln, du erkennst sie dann nach ein paar Tagen nicht mehr wieder. Ich kann die Kleine wohl kaum auf offenem Meer freilassen, es sei denn, du wolltest damit andeuten, dass ich sie über die Planke schicken soll, aber das werden selbst Piraten im Normalfall nur mit Erwachsenen tun."  
  
Norrington beschloss, nicht auf seine provozierenden Worte einzugehen und meinte :" Ich bestehe aber darauf, dass ich mit Felicity zusammen bleibe! Sie kennt sonst niemanden auf diesem Schiff und fühlt sich sicher verloren." Es war das Letzte, einen Piraten um etwas bitten zu müssen, aber für Felicity, die ihm bedingungslos vertraute, würde er wenn es sein müsste, auch dies tun. Jack beschwichtigte ihn auch in dieser Frage und so lies er es sich zähneknirschend gefallen, als dieser Pirat das Kommando über sein Schiff, die Dauntless übernahm und den eigentümlichen Gestalten, die nun das Schiff lenkten, den Befehl gab, Kurs auf Tortuga zu halten. Danach wurde er von Jack wieder in seine Kabine geführt und der Pirat gestattete es ihm sogar, sich in einen bequemen Sessel zu setzten.  
  
"So, Commodore. Nun hörst du mir einmal zu. Ich finde, es ist wichtig, dass du über meine weiteren Pläne bescheid weißt, denn ich denke, du wirst keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sie zu durchkreuzen. Wir werden jetzt als nächstes nach Tortuga segeln und dort wird sicher in irgendeiner Hafenspelunke herauszubekommen sein, wo sich Kate Killigrew gerade befindet."  
  
James horchte erstaunt auf :" Kate Killigrew? Wer soll das nun wieder sein?" " So heißt diese verabscheuungswürdige Person, die meine geliebte Pearl gekapert hat!", antwortete der Pirat sehr ernst und wurde etwas ärgerlich, als er dem Commodore mit diesem Satz nur ein Grinsen entlockte. "Das ist nicht witzig, Commodore!", rief er empört.  
  
"Nein, das ist es in der Tat nicht." Norrington musste sich mit Gewalt das Lachen verkneifen. Nicht nur, dass Jack von seinem Schiff wie von seiner Geliebten sprach, nein, er hatte sich auch noch von einer Frau sein Schiff kapern lassen, darüber konnte James nur lachen.  
  
Doch dann wurde er wieder nachdenklich. Kate Killigrew - Wo hatte er diesen Namen nur schon einmal gehört? 


	12. Kapitel 12

Einige Tage flossen nun auch für Norrington in Eintönigkeit dahin, denn auf dem Weg nach Tortuga ereignete sich nichts außergewöhnliches.  
  
Jack hatte James Bitte stattgegeben und so bewohnten er und Felicity nun die gleiche Kabine, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sich seine Nichte ungehindert auf der Dauntless bewegen durfte, er jedoch zum Daueraufenthalt in dieser Kabine gezwungen war.  
  
Norrington war das aber nun ziemlich einerlei, da ihm klar war, dass er sowieso nirgendwohin hätte fliehen können, da sie sich auf dem offenen Meer befanden. Er fragte sich nur, wie es seiner Mannschaft inzwischen erging und ob es jemandem in Port Royal aufgefallen war, dass sie schon viel zu lange weg waren. Schließlich legte die Dauntless unter dem Kommando der Piraten an einem regnerischen Nachmittag im Hafen von Tortuga an.  
  
Norrington und Felicity befanden sich gerade in ihrer Kabine und James las ihr etwas vor, als Jack hereingestürmt kam.  
  
"Wir haben in Tortuga angelegt.", verkündete er, "Und nun wollte ich euch nur mitteilen, dass ich euch leider beide hier einschließen muss, da es für das kleine Ding nicht so gut wäre, wenn es Tortuga zu Gesicht bekommt, das ist doch auch in deinem Sinne, oder James?" Er wartete die Antwort des Commodores erst gar nicht ab, sondern fuhr fort zu sprechen:" Ich werde mich hier erst einmal wieder ausreichend mit Proviant versorgen und deine Mannschaft von Bord geleiten.  
  
Natürlich nur in sichere Verwahrung hier in diesem netten Hafenstädtchen, wir wollen ihnen ja nicht die Möglichkeit geben, uns zu verfolgen oder irgendjemanden zu alarmieren, klar soweit?" Der Commodore hatte dem Piraten bis jetzt schweigend zugehört, auch wenn sich sein Gesicht immer mehr verdüsterte.  
  
Nun meinte er:" Ich dachte, du wolltest diese Mrs. Killigrew finden, Jack?" " Sehr scharf aufgepasst, Commodore!", grinste der Pirat, " Und genau das werde ich tun, nachdem deine Mannschaft sicher untergebracht ist. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch während ich weg bin nicht so sehr langweilt, dass ihr euch die Zeit damit vertreiben müsst, auszubrechen, obwohl ihr in Tortuga wahrscheinlich nicht weit kommen würdet. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, dann ruft einfach, Pintel oder Ragetti werden auf jeden Fall hier sein, um sich um alle eure Wünsche zu kümmern." Er grinste süffisant und verließ dann die Kabine.  
  
Norrington schmiss einen der Äpfel, die er in einer Schale auf dem Tisch entdeckt hatte, gegen die geschlossene Tür. Das lies Felicity aufhorchen. Sie kam zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn. " Ich verstehe ja, dass du wütend bist, weil du nicht in diese Stadt mitgehen darfst, Onkel James, aber deswegen musst du doch nicht mit Sachen werfen, oder? Jack macht das bestimmt nicht, um uns zu ärgern, er macht sich sicher nur Sorgen um uns..."  
  
James strich ihr sanft übers Haar und seufzte. Dieses goldige Geschöpf versuchte immer, das Gute in einem Menschen zu finden, sie kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass Jack, weil er ein Pirat war, vielleicht böse und skrupellos sein konnte. Über den Gedanken, dass Jack sich um ihn sorgen könnte, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Jack würde nichts lieber tun, als ihn hier verrotten zu lassen, aber das konnte er dem Kind schlecht sagen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht rüttelte ihn plötzlich eine Hand unsanft an der Schulter. Nachdem Norrington erkannt hatte, dass diese Hand zu Jack gehörte, schob er Felicity, die sich in seinen Arm gekuschelt hatte, vorsichtig zu Seite, stand auf und folgte Jack leise aus der Kabine.  
  
Es war das erste mal, seit die Piraten das Kommando übernommen hatten, dass James wieder an Deck stand und er genoss den Augenblick. Er hatte allerdings kaum Zeit dazu, da der Pirat ihn ziemlich schnell weiterzog, bis sie in Norringtons alter Kabine ankamen, die nun Jack bewohnte.  
  
Beim Anblick des Durcheinanders, das hier herrschte, hätte Norrington Jack am liebsten ohrfeigen wollen, aber er beherrschte sich und zog sich statt dessen einen Stuhl heran, um sich zu setzen. Seitdem er sozusagen in der anderen Kabine eingeschlossen worden war, hatten ihm die Piraten wenigstens die Handfesseln abgenommen, was er als Erleichterung empfand.  
  
" Nun, mir scheint, Ihr wolltet dringen mit mir sprechen, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow?", fragte er. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Jack überhörte den ironischen Tonfall des Commodores geflissentlich und zog sich einen zweiten Stuhl heran. Als er sich Norrington gegenüber gesetzt hatte, kam er ihm so nahe wie möglich, da er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber das überhaupt nicht lustig finden würde und meinte dann in einem geheimnisvollen und verschwörerischen Ton:" Du möchtest bestimmt wissen, was ich hier in Tortuga herausgefunden habe, oder? Schließlich entscheidet es auch über dein und Felicitys weiteres Schicksal!"  
  
Norrington blieb stumm auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und sah dem Piraten in die Augen. Er wollte ihm nicht den Triumph gönnen, ihn fragen zu hören, was denn vorgefallen war, von ihm aus konnte ein gewisser Jack Sparrow hier sitzen bleiben, bis er festgewachsen war.  
  
Doch Jack schien es eilig zu haben, James von dem zu berichten, was er erfahren hatte, deshalb zögerte er nicht mehr lange, sondern fing an zu sprechen:" Erst einmal dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis ich endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der - natürlich nur gegen ein gewisses Entgeld - bereit war, mir Informationen über diese Kate zu geben. Ihre Herkunft ist anscheinend genauso rätselhaft wie sie selbst, sie tauchte vor einem halben Jahr das erste mal hier in Tortuga auf und ab diesem Zeitpunkt tut sie das immer wieder, mindestens einmal im Monat. Sie bleibt manchmal eine Woche, manchmal aber auch nur ein paar Tage und verschwindet dann samt ihrem Schiff und ihrer Mannschaft genauso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen ist."  
  
Jack sah wohl, dass Norrington ungläubig eine Augenbraue hob, aber er wedelte beschwichtigend in der Luft herum und sprach weiter:" Wir scheinen allerdings verdammtes Glück zu haben, denn gerade ist sie in Tortuga, auch wenn ich sie noch nicht persönlich gesehen habe, aber es müsste uns ein leichtes sein, sie ausfindig zu machen und ihr dann, wenn sie Tortuga wieder verlässt, zu verfolgen, klar soweit?"  
  
James hatte Jack bis hierhin zugehört, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen, aber nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, jetzt hatte ich eine kleine Einführung in Piratenkunde und du konntest mir beweisen, was für ein überragendes Organisationstalent du bist, aber ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass du mir bisher irgend etwas verschwiegen hast. Was ist faul an der Sache und was habe ich damit zu tun?"  
  
Nun bekam Jacks Blick einen seltsamen Glanz, als er noch näher an den Commodore heranrückte, was wegen der sowieso schon beengten Verhältnisse nicht so ganz klappte und ihm halb flüsternd, aber dennoch laut genug, dass James es hören konnte, verschwörerisch ins Ohr raunte:  
  
"Schließt Euch uns an, Commodore!"  
  
Das war nun wirklich zuviel für James arme Nerven. Er sprang abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf und brüllte, so dass sich seine Stimme fast überschlug:"Niemals, Jack Sparrow! Hörst du? Niemals! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht? Zuerst kidnappst du den Commodore der Royal Navy und seine kleine Nichte, dann setzt du meine gesamte Mannschaft in irgendeinem Gefängnis aus und nun besitzt du auch noch die Frechheit, von mir zu verlangen, mit gewöhnlichen Piraten gemeinsame Sache zu machen?! Auf welchen harten Gegenstand ist denn dein Kopf in letzter Zeit gefallen?"  
  
Jack hatte geduldig gewartet, bis sich Norrington wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und fuhr nun fast etwas hämisch grinsend fort:" Nun, diese Reaktion hatte ich fast erwartet, du musst dich auch nicht sofort entscheiden. Nur könnte es sein, dass dir irgendwann keine Zeit mehr bleibt, dich zu entscheiden, aber ich überlasse es dir, noch ein wenig darüber nachzudenken."  
  
Norrington lies sich von Jack widerstandslos wieder in die Kabine führen, in der Felicity immer noch selig schlief. Nachdem der Pirat die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, sank James erschöpft auf den Boden vor seinem Bett und begann zu überlegen.  
  
Einerseits war es moralisch vollkommen undenkbar, mit Verbrechern gemeinsame Sache zu machen, das hatte er selbst so vielen Seefahrern aus Port Royal klarzumachen versucht, deshalb konnte er diese Regel jetzt nichts selbst brechen.  
  
Aber andererseits hatte Sparrow Recht, wenn das Schiff von anderen Piraten angegriffen werden würde, würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als auf der Seite von Sparrows Mannschaft zu kämpfen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war - und natürlich auch das von Felicity!  
  
Felicity! Das kleine Mädchen lag immer noch in seinem Bett und hatte sich im Schlaf den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt. Dieses friedliche Bild veranlasste Norrington, darauf zu hoffen, dass sein Pflichtgefühl und sein Verstand, die ihm sagten, dass das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren könnte, sich mit den Piraten zu verbünden wäre, nicht auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden würden. 


	14. Kapitel 14

Disclaimer: (Ich weiß, kommt etwas spät *g*) Keine der Figuren aus dem Disney-Film 'Fluch der Karibik' gehören mir, die von mir dazuerfundenen Figuren wie Gwen, Felicity und auch Kate Killigrew gehören aber mir, da sie auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind! Klar soweit? ;) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Norrington erwachte, als Sonnenlicht auf ein Fleckchen des blankgeputzten Bodens fiel und ihn blendete.  
  
Erschöpft rappelte er sich auf. Ihm war, als hätte er erst einige Minuten hier gelegen, aber er musste wohl über seine Grübeleien eingeschlafen sein. Um nach dem Stand der Sonne zu urteilen, hätte er sie sehen müssen, das war aber wegen der eingeschränkten Sicht durch ein Bullauge nicht möglich.  
  
Ächzend rieb er sich den Rücken. Es sollte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren, auf einem harten Holzboden einzuschlafen. Jeder Muskel schien ihm weh zu tun, sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und schrie geradezu nach Wasser.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, das neben ihm stand. Jemand hatte die Decke und das Kissen säuberlich glattgestrichen und Felicity war nicht mehr hier.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihm nun wieder einen Stich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Felicity Anamaria inzwischen schon fest ins Herz geschlossen und brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Eigentlich war es lächerlich, dass ein Commodore sich Gedanken darüber machte, ob seine kleine Nichte ihn brauchte oder nicht, aber dieses Kind war in James Augen der einzige Mensch, der ihn wirklich mochte und deshalb auch brauchte.  
  
Aber es half nichts, nun darüber auch noch nachzudenken, deshalb richtete er sich stöhnend auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem eine Waschschüssel stand. Das kalte Wasser fühlte sich gut auf seiner Haut an und half ihm, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Im selben Moment brach über ihm an Deck lautes Geschrei los und einige Minuten danach, fuhr die Dauntless mit einem solchen Ruck an, dass James sich panisch am Tisch festhalten musste.  
  
' Wenn diese Idioten es schaffen, mein Schiff dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, werde ich sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen, sollte ich je hier herauskommen!', schwor er sich in Gedanken.  
  
Gleichzeitig mit diesem kleinen Zornesausbruch hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, den er bestimmt eines Tages bitter bereuen würde, aber darauf musste er es ankommen lassen. Er ging zur Tür und warf sich mit aller Kraft dagegen. Ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter, er taumelte aufstöhnend zurück und es gelang ihm gerade noch, nicht auf dem Hosenboden zu landen. Was für eine erbärmliche Figur gab er doch ab!  
  
Als er ein zweites mal auf die Tür zurannte, wurde diese vor ihm geöffnet und er sauste, ob er wollte oder nicht aus der Kabine hinaus, bis auf den Gang und landete auf einer anderen Person, die mit einem erstickten Aufschrei zu Boden ging. Mit rotem Gesicht richtete Norrington sich auf. Das war ja nun wirklich zu peinlich. Er beugte sich herunter, um der anderen Person aufzuhelfen und sah in das spöttisch grinsende Gesicht von niemand anderem als Captain Jack Sparrow. Ruckartig zog James seine Hand wieder zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. "Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass mich hier jemand herausholt.", meinte er sehr unfreundlich zu Jack.  
  
" Und du könntest einfach einmal aufhören, mich so anzubrüllen und einfach mitkommen!", erwiderte Jack und zerrte Norrington mit sich auf Deck.  
  
Hier oben herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander, die gesamte Mannschaft rannte hin und her. Als Norrington sich erstaunt an Jack wandte, sah dieser ihn beschwichtigend an und gab ihm, wild mit der Hand fuchtelnd Zeichen, ihm an den Bug des Schiffes zu folgen.  
  
Dort zeigte er in die Ferne und nach einiger Zeit konnte auch James in der ihm von Jack angewiesenen Richtung schemenhaft ein Schiff erkennen. "Wollt ihr dieses Schiff entern? Ist das ein größeres Handelsschiff, oder weshalb ist hier so eine Aufregung?"  
  
Jack winkte ab und meinte:" Nein, Jimmy! Das dort vorne ist nicht einfach nur ein Schiff! Das ist die Black Pearl! Und auf ihr befindet sich höchstwahrscheinlich Kate Killigrew. Deshalb werde ich dieses Schiff, das mir gehört einholen und der Lady einmal tüchtig die Leviten lesen, klar soweit?"  
  
Norrington verstand. Sparrow war ganz versessen darauf, endlich sein geliebtes Schiff wiederzuhaben, deshalb nahm er nun in fiebriger Hast die Verfolgung auf. Dieser Plan schien ihm allerdings etwas übereilt, da es im Grunde gar kein richtiger Plan war.  
  
"Jack, was tust du, wenn du an der Black Pearl angelangt bist und möglicherweise herausfindest, dass ihre Mannschaft viel größer ist als deine?" Der Pirat sah ihn ziemlich schräg an und meinte:" Das darf einen Piraten nicht schrecken, Commodore! Wenn es um MEIN Schiff geht, nehme ich es zur Not mit mehr als einer Kate Killigrew auf, das kann ich dir versichern!"  
  
Norrington unterließ es, darauf etwas zu erwidern und meinte nur:" Wenn es dann zum Kampf kommen sollte - meine Hilfe ist dir sicher."  
  
Jack drehte sich nun erstaunt zu James um und sah ihn an. Nach einer Weile stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht :" Du bist vielleicht sogar ein besserer Pirat, als ich dachte, James! Aus dir kann man einfach nicht schlau werden." Norrington zog gespielt missbilligend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 


	15. Kapitel 15

James fuhr herum, als sich ein paar sehr dünne, knochige Hände auf seine Schultern legten und eine albern klingende Stimme fragte: "Was will denn der gute Commodore hier? Ich dachte, du hättest ihn in seiner Kabine eingesperrt, Captain!" Nun wandte sich auch Jack um und meinte:" Er hat sich bereiterklärt, zu uns überzulaufen, klar soweit?" Er grinste Ragetti an und James murmelte:" Ich habe nichts von überlaufen gesagt, Sparrow!"  
  
Aber Ragetti hatte den Worten des Commodores gar keine Beachtung geschenkt und war schon wieder davongelaufen.  
  
Norrington war ziemlich ärgerlich, dass Jack nun anscheinend der Meinung war, das sei der Anfang von Norringtons Piratenleben und sich auch nicht bemühen wollte, den richtigen Sachverhalt zu erkennen, nur weil es für den Piraten so bequemer war.  
  
Er wollte Jack gerade nicht sehr freundlich klarmachen, dass er keineswegs beschlossen hatte, zu ihm und seiner Mannschaft überzulaufen, als dieser sehr aufgeregt zu werden schien, sich hastig ein Fernrohr aus der Hand eines anderen Piraten griff und hindurchschaute.  
  
Mit einem halb überraschten, halb triumphierenden Aufschrei drehte er sich zu James um und lies ihn selbst hindurchsehen.  
  
Ein schwarzes Schiff mit ebenfalls schwarzen, auffallend zerlöcherten Segeln war nun nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt. Norrington wusste, dass es sich hier nur um die Black Pearl handeln konnte, schließlich hatte er gelernt, sich vor der Mannschaft dieses Schiffes ganz besonders in Acht zu nehmen. Er fühlte sich deshalb auch nicht ganz wohl dabei, nun direkt auf dieses unheimliche und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gespenstische Schiff zuzusegeln, aber das war nun mal Jacks 'Plan' und er wusste nicht, wie er den Piraten noch davon hätte abbringen können.  
  
Schaudernd und hilflos sah er mit an, wie seine Dauntless sich diesem teuflischen Schiff immer mehr näherte und schließlich waren sie sogar so nahe, dass man einzelne Gestalten auf Deck des anderen Schiffes erkennen konnte.  
  
Als sich der Commodore umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass sich mittlerweile Jacks gesamte Mannschaft an Deck befand und alle schon ihre Entermesser zückten. Manche schwangen schon übungsweise ihre Enterhaken und auch in Jacks Augen bemerkte er mit Entsetzen ein rätselhaftes, begeistertes Funkeln.  
  
Es würde bald zu einem großen Blutvergießen kommen und Norrington war ja gewiss kein Feigling und auch nicht unerfahren auf dem Gebiet der Seeschlachten, aber dass man sich auf eine Schlacht mit ungewissem Ende freuen konnte, verstand er nicht.  
  
Er verstand es schon allein deshalb nicht, weil er die Gestalten, die sich auf der Black Pearl befanden, näher betrachten konnte und was er sah, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Einige männliche, wild aussehende Piraten, die aussahen, als würden sie kein Problem damit haben, große Felsbrocken zu stemmen, standen an Deck, aber als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, bestand der Hauptteil von Kate Killigrews Mannschaft aus wild aussehenden weiblichen Piraten, Norrington hätte sie fast als Amazonen bezeichnet.  
  
Das war nun wirklich die Höhe! Man konnte doch nicht gegen eine Mannschaft, die hauptsächlich aus Frauen bestand, kämpfen! Das verboten ihm sein Gewissen und sein gesellschaftlicher Status als Gentlemen.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich trotz der gefährlichen Situation, der er sich gegenüber sah, auf sein Gesicht. Er befand sich unter Piraten, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas von guten Manieren und Anstand gehört hatten und machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass man nicht gegen Frauen in die Schlacht ziehen konnte.  
  
Als Jack nun seinen Befehl zum Entern der Black Pearl gab, hörte man von Norrington ein klares, lautes "Nein!".  
  
Jack drehte sich halb verwundert, halb ärgerlich zu James herum: "Was soll das heißen :'nein'? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Ich dachte, du hättest dich bereit erklärt, mir bei der Zurückeroberung meiner Pearl zu helfen?! Und jetzt stellst du dich hier hin und sagst wie ein kleines, bockiges Kind einfach 'nein'? Das kannst du nicht machen!"  
  
Der Tonfall des Piraten hörte sich fast schon etwas kläglich an, aber er kam nicht dazu, weiter auf Norrington einzureden, da die Mannschaft von Kate Killigrew nun beschlossen hatte, die Initiative zu ergreifen und die ersten Enterhaken sich schon an der Reling der Dauntless befanden.  
  
Jack lies Norrington einfach stehen und stürzte sich in die Schlacht, die nun auf der Dauntless entbrannte. James hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, sich im Durcheinander des Kampfes davonzustehlen und nach Felicity zu suchen, die sich auch noch auf diesem Schiff befinden musste und um die er sich große Sorgen machte.  
  
Aber er kam nicht dazu, denn die Schlacht tobte um ihn herum und er wurde von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angegriffen. Nachdem er seinen Säbel gezogen hatte und von diesen Angreifern keine Gefahr mehr drohte, sah er sich plötzlich Kate Killigrew persönlich gegenüber.  
  
Die Frau war etwa in seiner Größe, hatte lockiges, braunes Haar, das an den Seiten ihres breitkrempigen Hutes hervorlugte, trug weite Pluderhosen und schwarze Piratenstiefel.  
  
James konnte nichts mehr sagen vor Überraschung, die vielleicht aber auch Enttäuschung war. Sein Säbel fiel mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf das Deck, aber er bemerkte es gar nicht.  
  
Seinem Gegenüber ging es nicht anders, auch Kate starrte ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen, sie schien überhaupt nichts mehr von dem Geschehen um sie herum mitzubekommen. 


	16. Kapitel 16

Kate fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. "James? Bist du es wirklich? Oh, sag mir bitte, dass das hier ein schlechter Scherz ist oder dass ich träume! Wie lange ist es nun schon her, seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, weißt du es noch?" Sie trat näher und hob die Hand, als ob sie ihn berühren wollte, schreckte dann aber im letzten Moment wieder zurück.  
  
Nun wusste James, woher er den Namen 'Kate Killigrew' gekannt hatte. " Verzeih mir, dass ich genauso überrascht bin, dich zu sehen, Kate Killigrew.", meinte er. "Oder soll ich lieber sagen : Samantha Kate Norrington?"  
  
Damit erreichte er, dass Kate, die er angesprochen hatte, heftig zusammenzuckte. Dann lies sie den Kopf hängen und meinte :" Teile es eben der ganzen Welt mit, dass wir Blutsverwandte sind! Weder ich noch du können etwas dafür, welchen Weg ich eingeschlagen habe, aber es überrascht mich doch sehr, dich hier inmitten gefürchteter Piraten zu treffen, bist du nicht mittlerweile Commodore, Bruderherz?"  
  
Nun war es an James, verschämt dreinzuschauen, denn die Piraten hatten mittlerweile alle ihre Kampfhandlungen eingestellt und sahen zu ihnen hinüber.  
  
Jack kam bereits in gewohnt schwankendem Gang auf sie zugetorkelt und baute sich nun vor ihnen auf. "Momentchen mal! Mir scheint, ich habe hier etwas entscheidendes ganz und gar nicht mitbekommen! Ihr beide kommt nun einmal schön mit in die Kabine des Commodores und erklärt mir alles in Ruhe, klar soweit?"  
  
Nachdem er seiner Mannschaft den Befehl gegeben hatte, die anderen Piraten nicht anzurühren, was diese in der Verwirrung, in der sie sich befanden, sowieso nicht getan hätten, packte er Kate und James am Arm und schleifte sie mit sich zur Kabine des Commodores.  
  
Norrington befand sich währenddessen in einem wahren Gefühlschaos. Was hatte er nur verbrochen? Nun, er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit geglaubt, den Namen Kate Killigrew zu kennen, aber dass sich ein Mitglied seiner Familie der Piraterie verschrieben hatte, hatte er bisher immer gekonnt verdrängen können. Das ging jetzt wohl nicht mehr. Wie konnte seine eigene Schwester es ihm nur antun, Pirat zu werden und nun, da er sich sowieso in einer heiklen Lage befand, einfach vor ihm aufzukreuzen und auch ihn inmitten einer Horde Piraten vorzufinden?  
  
Was würde sie denn nun von ihm denken, immerhin war das letzte, was sie von ihm gehört hatte, dass er zum Commodore befördert worden war. Die beiden waren sich seit Samanthas 'Abstieg', wie er ihr Handeln insgeheim immer bezeichnet hatte, sorgsam aus dem Weg gegangen- es wäre für James als auch für Kates Ruf nicht gerade vorteilhaft gewesen, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass sie Geschwister waren. Nicht nur Geschwister, sondern auch noch Zwillinge. Das sah man ihnen auf den ersten Blick nicht unbedingt an, aber daraus wäre ganz sicher ein Skandal entstanden und man hätte James aller seiner Ämter und Ränge entbunden. Das wäre das Ende seiner steilen Karriere bei der Royal Navy gewesen!  
  
Doch nun sah er keinen Ausweg mehr aus seiner momentanen Situation. Er hatte, egal wie er sich entschied, nur die Möglichkeit, einen der beiden Piraten zu bekämpfen und den anderen zu verschonen, es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, beide schnellstmöglichst an den Galgen zu bringen, aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass es eine größere Tat wäre, beide unbehelligt ziehen zu lassen. Nur eine Sache störte ihn bei diesen Gedanken - er war im Moment ganz und gar nicht der Herr der Situation, die zwei Personen, die nun mit ihm seine Kabine betraten, waren ihm überlegen.  
  
Als die drei eintraten, sprang James zu allem Überfluss auch noch Felicity entgegen, die froh war, ihn endlich unversehrt wiederzusehen. Allerdings schrak sie verunsichert zurück, als sie die Ähnlichkeit der Frau, die sie automatisch als Pirat identifizierte, mit ihrem Onkel wahrnahm.  
  
Das verletzte Norrington sehr, nun schien selbst seine kleine Nichte ihm nicht mehr vertrauen zu wollen, aber er konnte es gut verstehen und es ihr deshalb auch nicht übelnehmen.  
  
Kate hatte sich auf ein Zeichen von Jack in einen Sessel gesetzt und begann nun hastig zu reden. Sie schien sehr nervös zu sein und mit der Situation ebenfalls nicht klarzukommen, aber das war James kein Trost.  
  
Nachdem Jack Kate schweigend zugehört hatte, warf er Norrington einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "Mir scheint, Ihr steckt noch mehr in der Patsche, als ich ahnen konnte, Commodore.", meinte er.  
  
Dann führten er und Kate ihr Gespräch flüsternd fort, so dass James davon nichts mehr mitbekam. Er hätte allerdings auch so nicht davon registriert, da er sich völlig seiner Verzweiflung widmete. Er war erledigt! Selbst wenn sie nun nach Port Royal zurückfuhren, würden die beiden wohl kaum damit einverstanden sein, ihm sein Schiff wiederzugeben um sich dann vertrauensvoll in seine Hände zu begeben und darauf zu warten, dass er sie dem Galgen überlies. Das war lachhaft!  
  
Plötzlich stand Jack vor ihm und sah ihn ernst an. "Wir haben einen Entschluss gefasst, James. Sogar du könntest dabei noch gut wegkommen, wenn du dich nicht allzu dämlich anstellst und das wirst du nicht, ich kenne dich!"  
  
James sah ihn nur schweigend an und wartete darauf, dass er weitersprach. Lange brauchte der Commodore nicht zu warten, denn Jack fuhr fort: " Kate und ich haben beschlossen, die Zwistigkeiten zwischen uns zu begraben und unsere Mannschaften zu vereinen. Die Black Pearl gehört wieder mir und die Dauntless steht ab jetzt unter dem Kommando von Kate. Wir haben vor, zurück nach Port Royal zu segeln und dort zu plündern, zu rauben und zu morden, klar soweit?" Als er von James nur einen panischen und bestürzten Blick erntete, setzte der Pirat noch hinzu:" Du wirst mit Kate auf der Dauntless mitsegeln und wir werden dich und Felicity wenn wir im Hafen von Port Royal landen im allgemeinen Chaos absetzten. Dann hast du die Chance, zu Governor Swann zu gelangen, ihm zu schildern, dass wir dich gefangengenommen haben, du jetzt aber fliehen konntest. Damit kannst du die Bewohner von Port Royal zwar nicht vorwarnen, aber du kannst deinen Posten und deine Ehre retten und das ist doch wenigstens etwas, oder?"  
  
Jack wartete nun seinerseits geduldig auf eine Erwiderung Norringtons, der nur dastand und ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen ansah. Langsam stahl sich eine leichte Zornesröte auf das Gesicht des Commodores... 


	17. Kapitel 17

Doch Norrington lies seinen Zorn nicht an Jack oder irgend jemand anderem aus. Er tat, wozu er in dieser Situation noch fähig war - er resignierte.  
  
Seinen Augen entwich jeder Glanz und er schluckte heftig. Dann erst fühlte er sich in der Lage, den Blick des Piraten zu erwidern. Der Blick von Jacks braunen Augen bohrte sich fragend in die grünen Augen des Commodores.  
  
"Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dein großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen, Jack.", meinte dieser. Den Rest der Fahrt nach Port Royal lies Jack James und Felicity alleine in ihrer Kabine, nur Anamaria brachte ihnen regelmäßig etwas zu essen und zu trinken und Wasser, um sich zu waschen.  
  
Es schmerzte James zu sehen, dass Felicity zwar schreckliche Angst zu haben schien, aber trotzdem immer noch glaubte, ihr Onkel könne sie vor allem Unheil dieser Welt bewahren. Das war natürlich nicht so, aber Norrington zwang sich, fröhlicher zu sein, auch wenn es in ihm ganz anders aussah.  
  
Wenn Felicity einmal für wenige Augenblicke in Begleitung von Jack oder Anamaria an Deck war, ertappte der Commodore sich nicht selten beim Weinen.  
  
Doch die auch diese schlimme, wenn auch sonst eher ruhige Zeit auf der Dauntless währte nicht lange, eines Abends legten sie mitten im Hafen von Port Royal an.  
  
Ein paar der Matrosen, die sich am Hafen befanden, wollten schon in Jubelgeschrei ausbrechen, weil sie vermuteten, dass der Commodore wieder in Port Royal angekommen war, aber die Jubelrufe der Menge wandelten sich in Schreie des Entsetzens, als sie Jacks Mannschaft erkannten, die von Bord sprang und wie eine Horde Wilder in der Stadt einfiel.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt standen Jack, Felicity und Norrington etwas abseits schon auf den Landungsbrücken und Jack war gerade dabei, James endgültig von seinen Handfesseln zu befreien. Dabei musterte er ihn sehr angestrengt, als wolle er sich jede Einzelheit von James für immer ins Gedächtnis brennen. Als sie dann zum Gehen bereit waren, umarmte Jack erst Felicity und dann auch noch James, wünschte ihnen beiden alles Glück dieser Welt und war danach sehr rasch verschwunden.  
  
James verwunderte dieses Verhalten etwas, aber nun hatte er keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Im Moment waren die Einwohner Port Royals viel zu beschäftigt, um darüber nachzudenken, warum er zusammen mit einem gesuchten Piraten hier aufkreuzte und diese Piraten dann auch noch die Stadt überfielen. So gesehen, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Der Commodore nahm Felicity auf den Arm und rannte los.  
  
Er bahnte sich zwischen vor Entsetzen schreienden Menschen und wüst brüllenden Piraten einen Weg in die Innenstadt. Die hatte Jacks Mannschaft inzwischen allerdings auch erreicht und er zwang sich, nicht auf die Geschehnisse unmittelbar neben ihm zu achten und nicht darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Schicksal die Einwohner von Port Royal nun zu erwarten hatten. Und das alles hier war seine Schuld. James hielt Felicity die ganze Zeit über schützend an sich gepresst, hielt ihr die Augen zu vor den schrecklichen Szenen, die sich in der Stadt abspielten und hastete wie von Sinnen über das holperige Straßenpflaster.  
  
Schließlich stand er vor Erschöpfung keuchend vor der herrschaftlichen Villa des Gouverneurs. Eine unsagbare Angst befiel ihn, man würde ihn sofort in Ketten legen lassen und abführen! Was tat er denn noch hier, er sollte schleunigst die Beine in die Hand nehmen und machen, dass er von hier verschwand. Doch in diesem Moment öffnete ein erschrocken aussehender Diener die Tür.  
  
"Ich muss unbedingt mit Mrs. Turner sprechen! Sind sie und ihr Mann schon wieder von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückgekehrt?", fuhr Norrington diesen barscher als beabsichtigt an.  
  
Der Angesprochene hatte nur Zeit zu nicken, da stand auch schon die Hausherrin vor James. Einen Moment lang blieb er trotz der schwierigen Lage, in der er sich befand, stehen und sah sie einfach nur an. Sie schien noch etwas verschlafen zu sein und rieb sich müde die Augen. Ihr ungläubiger Blick sagte ihm, dass sie ihn am allerwenigsten zu sehen erwartet hatte. Trotz allem sah sie wunderschön aus.  
  
Ihr hellbraunes Haar lag offen und etwas zerzaust über ihren Schultern und sie trug nur ein einfaches weißes Nachthemd, aber Norrington hätte sie auch nicht besser gefallen, wenn sie ein feines Abendkleid getragen hatte. Elizabeth war vollkommen, egal was sie anhatte. Ihre schönen Augen sahen ihn auch jetzt noch vertrauensvoll an und Norrington entfuhr ein resignierter Seufzer.  
  
"James? Was machst du hier? Und was bedeutet dieser Lärm? Wird Port Royal schon wieder angegriffen?", wollte sie sofort von ihm wissen. Er bedeutete ihr zu schweigen und trug Felicity in den Salon des großen Hauses, wo er das Kind auf einem Sofa absetzte. Auch Felicity schaute ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an. James strich dem Kind beruhigend übers Haar und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
"Denk bitte daran, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde, egal was du auch tust, mein Schatz. Ich habe dich über alles lieb." Dann bedeutete er Elizabeth mit einer Handbewegung, ihm aus dem Zimmer zu folgen.  
  
Als sie aber gerade beginnen wollte, energischer auf ihn einzureden, legte er ihr sanft einen Finger auf den Mund und meinte:" Du musst mir jetzt zuhören, Elizabeth und dann genau tun was ich sage. Piraten greifen in diesem Augenblick Port Royal an. Ihr müsst die einzige Chance ergreifen, die euch noch bleibt. Pack das Nötigste zusammen und versuche mit Will zum Hafen zu kommen. Vielleicht habt ihr Glück und Jacks Mannschaft hat wenigstens ein Boot unversehrt gelassen. Nehmt Felicity mit, ich vertraue sie dir hiermit an, weil ich denke, sie ist bei dir in guten Händen. Du bist der liebenswürdigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Widersprich mir bitte nicht! Und wenn du mir noch einen Gefallen tun willst, sag deinem Vater bitte, dass es mir leid tut und dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Aber jetzt muss ich gehen.  
  
Ich...ich liebe dich, Elizabeth." James küsste Elizabeth sanft auf den Mund und verließ das Haus des Gouverneurs dann schnell und ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.  
  
Schneller noch als vorher bahnte er sich einen Weg durch einige enge Gassen Port Royals und stand schließlich vor dem Torbogen, der zu besagter Klippe führte, auf der er Elizabeth vor langer Zeit einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und von der sie dann heruntergefallen war.  
  
Mittlerweile liefen ihm einige Tränen über die Wangen, aber er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Entschlossen trat er an den Rand der Klippe und sah hinter, auf das schwarz und bodenlos erscheinende Meer.  
  
Genauso schwarz und bodenlos lag seine Zukunft vor ihm, wenn er überhaupt noch eine Zukunft hatte. Dessen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Ein ungewöhnlich kalter Wind strich um die Felsen, auf denen er stand und er musste plötzlich wieder an das seltsame Verhalten Jacks denken. Anscheinend war dem manchmal so lächerlich erscheinenden Piraten doch etwas mehr an ihm gelegen, als auch Norrington sich das gedacht hatte.  
  
Diese Welt war wirklich seltsam. Sie verweigerte ihm das, was er sich sehnlichst wünschte und foppte ihn dann noch damit, dass sein schlimmster Feind ihn zu lieben schien.  
  
Nein, diese Welt hielt nichts schönes mehr für ihn bereit. Es war an der Zeit, sie zu verlassen.  
  
Mit zitternden Knien trat er vorsichtig noch einige Schritte nach vorne, dem Meer entgegen. Kurz sah James nach oben und erblickte den Mond, der hell leuchtend am Himmel stand. Er lächelte.  
  
Dann drückten seine Füße sich am bröckeligen Fels ab und er fing an zu fallen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich wirklich frei.  
  
~~~ E N D E ~~~  
  
Anmerkung: So, jetzt habe ich es hiermit zum ersten Mal geschafft, eine meiner Geschichten zu beenden! *sich gleich mal Nougatschokolade gönn* Ich hoffe, denen die die Geschichte gelesen haben, hat sie gefallen und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei den fleissigen Reviewern, das ermutigt einen doch immer, weiterzuschreiben! ;o) 


End file.
